The prophecy
by davestridersjunk
Summary: Hermione has mysterious visions whilst Draco stares at her in class. "I love you! You know that! I'd make the unbreakable vow for you!" Draco shouted. DM/HG. One-shot.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. And this is set at the end of their fourth year.

* * *

Draco's stare sent shivers through Hermione's body. She looked to the other side of the room, but could still see him through the corner of her eye, burning holes into her body. It was as if he was writing something into her skin with his eyes. It was the first time Hermione had ever had a distraction from her work, and it scared her. She decided she'd try to stare him down, so she looked over to him as he sneered and raised his eyebrows at her. Then, it felt like she was being pulled out of her body and into another, she screamed as the classroom and all of its noise faded from her vision, but nobody even acknowledged the fact that she was being pulled from the lesson, pulled from Hogwarts.

Pulled from life.

* * *

"I love you,"

She watched from the side as another Hermione stared up into Draco Malfoy's eyes. They both looked so connected, and then Draco cupped her face and puller her in for a sweet kiss.

"I love you too, I won't let anything happen to you, I promise," Malfoy vowed. Hermione cried into his chest.

* * *

Then, she was right in the middle of the battle. Bodies, alive, dead and barely alive surrounded her. Ginny and Ron were by Harry's side, some of Voldemort's followers were by Voldemort's side as they battled against each other. Hermione was having a duel with Draco's father when suddenly she dropped to the floor as a spell hit her in the back. Her wand fell a few metres away from her and two death eaters stood over her. Hermione tried to move towards herself, but found that she couldn't, she felt like she was glued to the air or a bubble of some sort. She gulped, hoping that this wasn't a preview of her life.

* * *

"It's you," Hermione whispered, but Draco looked away as if he didn't believe it, so she grabbed his head with both of her hands and made him face her.

"It's always been you!"

* * *

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Draco grinned.

* * *

Then she was running through a forest, her eyes looked desperate, and Draco was running beside her.

* * *

"I love you, you know that! I'd made the unbreakable vow for you!" Draco shouted.

* * *

"I just can't do this anymore," Hermione sobbed into Draco's shoulder.

* * *

"I'm dating Draco, Ginny."

Ginny's eyes went wide.

"Don't tell Harry-please don't."

* * *

"You will leave the mud blood. I will not have my only son ruin the Malfoy line!"

* * *

"You have found love dear," Professor Trelawney said as she held Hermione's hand, palm up in hers. She looked over to the other side of the room where Draco sat. Hermione looked to Ron and Harry, who looked questionably at her.

She smiled.

* * *

"I don't care about your blood," Draco grabbed Hermione's upper arms roughly.

"Your blood doesn't make who you are. You do! I don't love you for your blood, or your position in this war, or what you do, or how smart you are. I love you for you!"

* * *

"Draco, darling. Get out while you can." Narcissa suggested.

* * *

"It's for you, if you wear this then no spell can ever hurt you," Draco said as he gave Hermione a ring with the Malfoy crest on it.

"I can't," She gasped. He nodded.

"Yes, you can."

* * *

"I don't know what I'll do without you," Hermione cried.

* * *

"Hermione!" Harry and Ginny rushed up to a dull Hermione who sat at a table with an untouched breakfast. Harry looked at Ginny, telling her silently that she could share the good news.

"Draco's back!" She said. Hermione got up with wide eyes, climbed over the table and ran into her lovers arms with a relieved gasp.

* * *

"You had your chance boy, Malfoy's only get one warning, especially when they break the rules," Lucius spat.

* * *

"I understand that you and Miss Granger share some passionate feelings with each other," Dumbledore said understandingly.

* * *

"You look good, Draco won't know what hit him," Blaise smirked.

"You go girl," Pansy nodded.

* * *

"So, you would happily spend your life with one woman?" Blaise asked. Draco nodded.

"And who would that woman be?" Blaise asked. Draco sighed.

"It would be Hermione." He confessed.

* * *

"Go and get her Draco, you idiot!" Blaise scalded.

* * *

"He loves you!" Pansy grinned. Ginny giggled in agreement.

* * *

"If we both make it through this, will you marry me?" Draco asked, his hands shaking with nervousness.

* * *

Hermione had several visions before her sight went pitch black. Most of them had been Hermione and Draco, possibly in a relationship. They had started off slow, and had gotten faster as the vision ended. Then, she felt as if she was being sucked away from where she was and she plopped back in her seat in her classroom. Snape was still saying the same sentence that he'd been saying when she had left. And everything looked the same, had nobody noticed her absence? She felt eyes blazing through her, so she turned, just in time to see Malfoy raise his eyebrows at her, mutely asking or telling her, she couldn't tell what, if she'd seen the same thing as he had. She turned slowly, gasping for breath. She closed her eyes and shook her head, before she lifted herself off of her seat and dashed out of the classroom.

She leaned against the wall, her eyes closed, breathing heavily, and taking in everything that she'd just saw.

"We're meant to be," Draco said, appearing beside her. "It's our prophecy," He said, he stood in front of her, and used his hands to lean on the wall.

"It's impossible," She gasped. He shook his head as his face inched towards her.

"No, it isn't. And if we end up together then it's obvious that nothing is impossible." He whispered. She shook her head, trying to rid herself of the memory.

"No! I hate you," She sobbed. He looked at her and his face softened.

"No you don't. You love me," He said softly, but rather fiercely.

* * *

Well, I don't know where the hell this came from, but I couldn't let it just pass me by.

Any mistakes?

-FallenForTheDraco.


End file.
